millionlivefandomcom-20200214-history
STEREOPHONIC ISOTONIC
STEREOPHONIC ISOTONIC is an original solo song performed by Handa Roco. Audio :Does not work on iPad, or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Promotional Video= Lyrics Rōmaji= SHUURU SENTENSU IN MAI MAINDO INSUPIREESHON OOSORAIZU Kokoro BAIBUREESHON OOSENTIKKU AVUAANGYARUDO FIIRINGU IN MAI HAATO RAIFU TAIMU, TORIMINGU shichatte INSENTIBU kanjiteru shunkan Wakari aeru TAIMINGU shidai de FANTASUTIKKU umareru no? MYUUJIKKU no RIRIKKU de tsutawatte kita renai kanjou RITERASHII wa SHOTTO no PINTO o awasete shimatte RINOBEESHON sarechau! Itsumo HEDDOFON no naka de tobikatte iru no wa (IT'S "YES" IT'S "NO" ) dake datta no ni BURANDINGU sareta "watashi dake no sekai" kawatteku Datte ORUTANATIBU kikanaku natta no (IT'S "YOU" IT'S "YOU") dare datte omou SUTEREO TAIPU no konna kimochi ga AISOTONIKKU suru kara SHUURU SENTENSU IN MAI MAINDO INSUPIREESHON OOSORAIZU Kokoro BAIBUREESHON OOSENTIKKU AVUAANGYARUDO FIIRINGU IN MAI HAATO KONSENSASU, UEEITINGU bakka DEFO ni nacchaunda kekkyoku AJENDA toka FIKKUSU shichau to SAPURAIZU nakunaru yo "Roko no REZONDEETORU tte PUREZENTEESHON sono mono nan desu! Roko-MOOTIBU ni GURADEESHON suru PASSHON no MANIFESUTO, PUREZENSU ga KURESSHENDO shite PARADAIMUSHIFUTO shichaeba EMOOSHON o KOMITTO deki chaun desu yo! Sore tte..." INOBEESHON kamo ne! Ima mo HEDDOFON no soto de tobikatteru no wa (IT'S "ONE" IT'S "ZERO" ) dake janai kara PURANNINGU sarecha tsumannai zettai! Kaecha itai Datte OOBAAFUROU na INFOMEESHON no naka (IT'S "ME" IT'S "ME" ) shuchou shinakuccha SUTEREOFONIKKU ni hirogaru omoi AUTOPUTTO shiyou! NYUU UEEIBU KOODINEITO (RANUEEI) KURIEITIBU VUAAIBUREITO (MAI UEEI) Kizuite hoshii... anata ni! "BURAN NYUU MAI HAATO" Kokoro HEDDOFON... kokoro HEDDOFON Ima mo HEDDOFON no naka de tobikatteru no wa (IT'S "L" IT'S “R") dake janai kedo Fushigi na FIIRINGU "watashi dake no sekai" kawatteiku Kitto ORUTANATIBU kikanaku natta no (IT'S "YOU" IT'S "YOU") dare datte omou SUTEREO TAIPU no konna kimochi ga AISOTONIKKU suru kara SHUURU SENTENSU IN MAI MAINDO INSUPIREESHON OOSORAIZU (AISOTONIKKU YUA SUMAIRU) Kokoro BAIBUREESHON OOSENTIKKU AVUAANGYARUDO FIIRINGU IN MAI HAATO (AISOTONIKKU YUA SUMAIRU) SHUURU SENTENSU IN MAI MAINDO INSUPIREESHON OOSORAIZU (AISOTONIKKU YUA SUMAIRU) Kokoro BAIBUREESHON OOSENTIKKU AVUAANGYARUDO FIIRINGU ITTSU "MAI RAVU" |-| Kanji= シュールセンテンス　インマイマインド インスピレーション　オーソライズ ココロバイブレーション　オーセンティック アヴァンギャルドフィーリング　インマイハート ライフタイム、トリミングしちゃってインセンティブ感じてる瞬間 わかりあえるタイミング次第でファンタスティック生まれるの？ ミュージックのリリックで伝わってきたレンアイカンジョウリテラシーは ショットのピントをあわせてしまってリノベーションされちゃう！ いつもヘッドフォンのなかで飛び交っているのは （IT'S “YES” IT'S “NO”）だけだったのに ブランディングされた「わたしだけの世界」変わってく だってオルタナティブきかなくなったの （IT'S “YOU” IT'S “YOU”）誰だって想う ステレオタイプのこんな気持ちがアイソトニックするから シュールセンテンス　インマイマインド インスピレーション　オーソライズ ココロバイブレーション　オーセンティック アヴァンギャルドフィーリング　インマイハート コンセンサス、ウェイティングばっかデフォになっちゃうんだ結局 アジェンダとかフィックスしちゃうとサプライズなくなるよ 「ロコのレゾンデートルってプレゼンテーションそのものなんです！ ロコモーティブにグラデーションするパッションのマニフェスト、 プレゼンスがクレッシェンドしてパラダイムシフトしちゃえば エモーションをコミットできちゃうんですよ！それって…」 イノベーションかもね！ いまもヘッドフォンのそとで飛び交ってるのは （IT'S “ONE” IT'S “ZERO”）だけじゃないから プランニングされちゃつまんない絶対！変えちゃいたい だってオーバーフロウなインフォメーションの中 （IT'S “ME” IT'S “ME”）主張しなくっちゃ ステレオフォニックに広がる想いアウトプットしよう！ ニューウェイブコーディネイト（ランウェイ） クリエイティブヴァイブレイト（マイウェイ） 気付いて欲しい…あなたに！「ブランニューマイハート」 ココロヘッドフォン…ココロヘッドフォン いまもヘッドフォンのなかで飛び交ってるのは （IT'S “L” IT'S “R”）だけじゃないけど 不思議なフィーリング「わたしだけの世界」変わっていく きっとオルタナティブきかなくなったの （IT'S “YOU” IT'S “YOU”）誰だって想う ステレオタイプのこんな気持ちがアイソトニックするから シュールセンテンス　インマイマインド インスピレーション　オーソライズ（アイソトニックユアスマイル） ココロバイブレーション　オーセンティック アヴァンギャルドフィーリング　インマイハート （アイソトニックユアスマイル） シュールセンテンス　インマイマインド インスピレーション　オーソライズ（アイソトニックユアスマイル） ココロバイブレーション　オーセンティック アヴァンギャルドフィーリング　イッツ“マイラヴ” |-| English= The surreal sentence is in my mind Authorize inspiration An authentic, vibrating heart This Avant-garde feeling is in my heart Doing lifetime training, the moment I'm feeling the incentive Was understanding each other's timing as soon as I'm born fantastic? Transmitting music lyrics, love emotion's literacy Adjusts the focus shot. It's a renovation! It's flying into my usual headphone (It's "yes", it's "no") even then, it's only A branding, changing "my own world" But there's no need to show an alternative (It's "you", it's "you") everyone thought of that Because this feeling of stereotypes is isotonic The surreal sentence is in my mind Authorize inspiration An authentic, vibrating heart This Avant-garde feeling is in my heart Waiting for a consensus will eventually become nothing but the default Such things like agendas won't surprise me til it's fixed "Roco's "raison d'etre" is a presentation itself! A locomotive gradation makes a passionate manifesto, If I do a paradigm shift to show a crescendo its presence, I can commit to my emotions! That's..." Innovation, perhaps! It's flying out of my headphone now (It's "one", it's "zero") because it's not just that Following plans are really boring! I wanna change that 'Cause in an overflowing information (It's "me", it's "me") you should make a request Let's output my spreading stereophonic feelings! Coordinating new wave (runway) Creating a vibrant (my way) I want you to notice "my brand new heart"! My heart headphone...heart headphone It's flying into my headphone now (It's "L", it's "R") but it's not just that It's a strange feeling, changing "my own world" I'm sure there's no need to show an alternative (It's "you", it's "you") everyone thought of that Because this feeling of stereotypes is isotonic The surreal sentence is in my mind Authorize inspiration (isotonic your smile) An authentic, vibrating heart This Avant-garde feeling is in my heart (Isotonic your smile) The surreal sentence is in my mind Authorize inspiration (isotonic your smile) An authentic, vibrating heart This Avant-garde feeling is "my love" CD Recordings *THE IDOLM@STER LIVE THE@TER HARMONY 10 (sung by: Handa Roco) Live Appearances Category:Discography Category:Lyrics Category:Handa Roco